Nightmares
by HouseOfMysteries
Summary: Patricia begins to have nightmares of an experience she had a couple years ago. Who will be there to comfort her but Eddie. Peddie mostly (First fanfic, so please go easy on me peeps!)


_Her heart was beating so loud, that she swore he was going to hear it. Luckily, he turned around, trying to scope out where she had hidden herself. Taking in a breath, she slowly stood up and peered over the boxes to see where he was, hoping he wouldn't spot her in the process. That's when she saw him, crouched down, looking in the opposite direction. It was now or never. Quickly, she pushed the boxes in front of her, hoping that they had something heavy in them. He turned in surprise, too late to be able to do anything about the heavy boxes toppling over him. When he fell to the floor unconscious, she let a small smile grace her lips._

_Cautiously, she stepped out from behind the boxes and looked down at him. Before she could take another step, his ice-blue eye flashed open filled with obvious rage. He grabbed her ankle roughly and snarled, "You little fool." Quickly, he used her to pull himself back onto his feet. Roughly, he grabbed both of her arms, "You try anything like that again and you will be sorry. Now," he pointed to the chair "sit down." Reluctantly, she went back over to the uncomfortable chair, but not without shooting a dagger like stare at him._

_After plopping back down onto the chair, she chided, trying to regain her confidence, "I'm not scared of you." If looks could kill, she would have been a lifeless corpse right then and there._

_He stepped over to her and scolded, "Well maybe you ought to be." That simple phrase sent shiver down her spine and caused her hair to stand on end. A smirk tugged at his lips and he stalked over to her. "I think it's time you learn your lesson, little girl." As he approached, she tried to sink back further into the chair, but it did little to help. He grabbed them hem of her shirt and…_

Patricia shot up screaming in a cold sweat. Amber grabbed her hair brush in an attempt to defend herself from whatever was causing her friend to scream. Nina sat up quickly and turned her lamp on. As KT bounded out of bed and over to her frightened friend, she bellowed, "Are you okay, Patricia?!"

"What's going on?" Amber asked, utterly confused about the situation. Just as she finished asking her question, Mara, Willow, and Joy rushed into the room, Mara holding a Calculus book, Willow holding garlic, and Joy with a curling iron. Pushing past the two, Joy sprinted over to her friend, "Patricia, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Just what we were asking." Nina said, looking at Patricia for answers.

Before she could respond, Eddie bursted into the room, almost sending the door flying off its hinges. Mara and Willow hurriedly stepped out of his way, not wanting to end up like the door, as he darted to Patricia and enveloped her in a hug. He could feel the irregular pattern of her heart beat and her shaking all over. To calm her down, he began to rub circles on her back. Everyone else in the house who hadn't barged in yet, made their way to the room, but were ushered out by the girls, who could tell that all Patricia needed was sometime with her boyfriend.

When he felt her finally begin to calm down, he pulled away from hugging her and dared to ask, "What's wrong?"

She looked away from him, embarrassed that he had just seen her in such a moment of weakness. He could tell she seemed to be uncomfortable, but he was too worried about her in the moment to really care. With a sigh he grabbed her chin and turned her head so she would look at him. This was the first time he noticed that her cheeks were stained with tear and eyes red from crying. With concern evident in his voice, he repeated his question, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." she shortly replied.

His brow slightly furrowed. "Patricia, what was it about?"

Her eyes widened, goose bumps covered her arms, and she paled slightly. She hadn't even really thought about the dream all that much. The memory of what happened had haunted her for almost the entire year back when it had originally happened. After it having of been years since the event, she thought that she was over it, but apparently not. "Nothing." she managed to mumble.

It was frustrating trying to get her and open up about something like this. Though, it was even more frustrating seeing her like this: shaken, anxious, dare he say, fearful?

"Patricia, please, just tell me. I'm worried about you." Softly, he cupped the side of her face. "Please, yacker?"

She wanted to tell him, she really did, but it was just too embarrassing. It was hard enough for her to accept it herself, to tell him… it would probably cause him to break up with her, which is the last thing she needed. "It's nothing." she repeated, more sternly this time. Once again, he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly, trying his best to give her a sense of security. Soothingly, he began to rub circles on her back again. The two sat there, Eddie rocking her back and forth until she finally fell back asleep, cuddling into his chest. He'd figure out what the dream was about eventually, not today though. But that didn't matter right now, he was just happy that he was able to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this my first story, so please go easy on me peeps! It's probably going to turn into a real story, but right now it's just a one-shot. Tell me what you guys think! I'd love to hear- er, read, your comments!**


End file.
